vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlemagne
Charlemagne was a member of the Hero Faction. He was one of the top two swordsmen of the Chaos Insurgency alongside Bann Benoic of the Apollo Team and was known as The Holy Sword User and "Chaos Edge" Charles. Appearance Charlemagne was a handsome young man with silver-white hair and red eyes. Arthur even compared him to Sebastian saying he looks like a "white Sebastian". He, just like other members of the Hero Faction, wore a gakuren, and on top of it, a priest's coat. He also wore a belt that held his five Holy Swords and a Light Sword, which were around his waist and legs, forming a sword skirt. Personality Little has been mentioned of Charlemagne personality besides the fact that he was a dedicated and analytic swordsman and the rival of Bann Benoic. He has also shown to have enjoyed fighting against strong fellow swordsmen. He is also a bit quiet arrogant and cocky, as he mocks the Pendragon group for their weak attacks and fighting spirits, because of Arthur's death at that time. This trait of him would be his downfall in the end, as he continuously mocks Lancelot and the Pendragon group for Arthur's death being vain, they gain an advantage of it and regained their fighting spirit by reuniting in the form of rage, because of Arthur's Mutation-Transfer piece, transforms into Gram. History Euclid was created as a test-tube baby from multiple genetic patterns at the Charles Institution, who were trying to create the "True Descendants of Charlemagne" who can use Joyeuse by gathering those who carry his blood. The children of the institute are made from different patterns of genetics. The institute tried to make Charlemagne's descendant artificially, to which Charlemagne himself was artificially created. He was the only one to be able to handle Joyeuse and was Bastinda Strada's teacher at some point. In the past, Charlemange worked for the Orthodox Church and was trained in the same institution that trained Kurze Strada where he gained his white hair due to several experiments. He was a top warrior in the Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox Churches, bearing the nickname "Chaos Edge" Charles, but eventually left the Church and joined the Hero Faction, where he had started a rivalry against Bann Benoic and was very upset when Bann joined the Apollo Team. Plot Longinus Arc Volume 6 Charlemagne appeared in Volume 6, talking with Cao Cao and Guan Yu about the Old Maou Faction's defeat, asking whether it was time for the descendants of the heroes to take action, and meet the other heroes. Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 In Volume 8, he is seen discussing with Cao Cao on their next course of action. Volume 9 He made his first official appearance in Volume 9, while he and the rest of the Hero Faction are at Kyoto, kidnapping the leader of the Youkai with the intention of using her as a substitute to open the Dragon Gate and summon Scarlet Grand. He later fought Lancelot, Tomoe and Sebastian by himself and defeated them with ease after revealing his Overdrive. When Sun Wukong came, he attempted to fight the monkey but was defeated in one attack. He and the other members of the Hero Faction were then forced to retreat. Volume 11 In Volume 11, he came to the dimension created by Georg Faust using Paradise Lost and had a rematch with Lancelot, resulting with the latter cutting off one of his Dragon arms. After the sudden appearance of Zachen Mammon who appeared with a kidnapped Alice who forcefully activated Alice's Overdrive, Charlemagne, Georg and Cardinal take Alice and retreat. Volume 12 In Volume 12, he, Zolgear Belphegor and the members of the Old Maou Faction went to Myrddin Beelzebub's hideout in the human world intending to form an alliance with Myrddin but were rejected, He then fought against Lancelot for the third and final time. During the fight, Charlemagne injected the blood of the original Satan into himself which he called Chaos Break. This made his body undergo a demonification process where he transformed into a monstrous spider and fused with his Holy Swords and Ancient Gear. With this new form, Charlemagne easily overwhelmed all the members of the Pendragon group, who still hadn't recovered from Arthur's 'death', cutting off Lancelot's left arm and injuring both of his legs. The battle was overturned when one of Arthur's Transfer Pieces transformed into the Demonic Emperor Sword Gram, giving Lancelot renewed strength and allowing him to injure Charlemagne. Charlemagne finally lost to Lancelot after his strongest Holy Sword, Joyeuse, abandoned him and chose Lancelot as its new wielder. As he received attacks from the Pendragon group, with Lancelot dealing the final blow by stabbing him with both Joyeuse and Gram, his body starts to crumble. After that, when asked by Lancelot on why didn't he use the Phoenix Tears, Charlemagne responds by saying that when using the doping of the Satans' blood, they can't heal by using Phoenix Tears as his body crumbled to his death. Revelation's Commandments Arc Charlemagne was mentioned in Volume VK.4, by Helen after the Hero Faction started their conversation at the Vatican and felt better if he was alive. They considered him the coldest among the members in the Hero Faction and the most wicked as well and Cao Cao believed if he was alive they wouldn’t set the Vatican as their meeting place. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: As one of the former top warriors of the Orthodox Church, Charlemagne is a master swordsman said to be as renowned as Bann Benoic being able to dominate fellow swordmasters Lancelot, Tomoe and Sebastian by himself. While using his Overdrive, he could wield all his five Holy Swords with superior dexterity. Natural Born Holy-Sword Wielder: Immense Speed: From his training as an exorcist, Charlemagne is extremely fast. He can easily fight both Lancelot and Tomoe at the same time using just a minimal effort. Equipment Edge Asura Hand ( ): Charlemagne's Ancient Gear, which creates a Demon-Dragon Arm on Charlemagne's back and double his power. * Grim Edge Dhampyr Ravage ( ): Charlemagne's sub-species Overdrive of Edge Asura Hand. This allows him to have four Demon-Dragon Arms growing out from his back, with his power doubling for each. As a result, Charlemagne obtains 4 Dragons arms in addition to his real arms. Light Sword: Charlemagne wields a light sword in battle. Holy Swords (聖剣, Seiken): Charlemagne's Holy Swords which he used prior to his death. * Joyeuse (ジョイユーズ, Joiyūzu): Also known as the Holy Sword of the Requiem, it is one of the strongest Holy Swords. Known as the Holy Emperor Sword (聖帝剣 Seiteiken), it is a Dragon Slayer sword with the destructive power of the Holy Sword Durandal. Joyeuse was the first out of his Holy Swords to choose Lancelot as its new wielder. * Claíomh Solais (クライオームソラリス, Kuraiōmu sorarisu): A Holy Sword from Celtic mythology with a radiating-fiery aura. It is capable of creating heat similar to the Sun's, thus creating deadly waves of heat. * Almaca (アルマシア, Arumashia): A Holy Sword with the ability to control the direction of wind and specializes in sharpness. * Lobera (ロベラ, Robera): A Holy Sword that creates powerful sonic shockwaves. * Red Hilt (レッドヒルト, Reddo Hiruto): A Holy Sword that creates huge pillars of red ice from the ground. Trivia * The Dragon Arm(s) created by Charlemagne's Edge Asura Hand were silver in color, the same color as his hair. * His current hair color was due to the training he received during his time in one of the institutions of the Church. * So far, Charlemagne is the only named Ancient Gear possessor to die in the series overall. * Charlemagne is the second Artificial Human to appear in the series, the first being Kurze Stada, and third being Bastinda Stada. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Divine Artifact user Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Hero Faction Category:Exorcist